


chilly wings

by prowlish



Series: 2015-16 holiday gifts [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No weather stops their visits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chilly wings

**Author's Note:**

> THE ORIGINAL ROBOT OTP omg
> 
> this was for Zoe <3

"It's snowing here." 

Skyfire gazed over at his smaller companion. Starscream rarely just stated the obvious, so he simply said, "Yes." The snowflakes were gorgeous to look at, in or outside of his job.

Starscream snorted. "I would've thought you of all mechs would hate being in the snow."

Skyfire shrugged. "Perhaps if it were a storm. Or if the temperatures were lower."

The seeker snorted again, but he said nothing in reply to that. Skyfire sat, watching the snowfall, content in the quiet and the company. After a few moments, Starscream shifted closer -- presumably to share the heat from his larger frame.

"What is the deal with this time of year, anyway?" Starscream huffed.

"What?"

Starscream shifted, flicked his wings. "The humans. They all go more idiotic than usual towards the end of their year."

Skyfire hummed. "Their holidays... about giving." He smiled over at Starscream. "Some about peace and goodwill. Love for their fellow man."

Starscream scoffed. "Stupid," he muttered. But he didn't move for the rest of the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :)


End file.
